L'ami égaré
by Callipyge
Summary: Combattre côte à côte pour un même idéal ne fait pas de vous des amis, Quatre l'a bien compris. Mais l'a-t-il vraiment accepté ? Post-EW, AR-ish


**Les réponses aux commentaires se trouveront sur mon profil. Merci.**

Genre : post-EW, vague réalité alternative, piste de réflexion, angsty!fic

L'ami égaré

Debout à une extrémité du bar, à l'écart de la foule, Quatre observe l'assemblée qui s'agite dans le grand salon de la demeure des Darlian, où se tient la célébration de Noël de Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. Comme chaque année depuis cinq ans, la jeune ministre des Affaires Internes à la Sphère Terrestre commémore l'instauration de la paix entre la Terre et ses colonies spatiales à l'occasion d'une réception qui ne manque pas de faire la une des journaux. Toutes les personnalités les plus respectables sont traditionnellement invitées autour du haut sapin décoré avec goût et qui trône près de la large cheminée.

Comme tous les ans, Quatre Raberba Winner a répondu présent à l'invitation. Ne célébrant pas l'aspect religieux de cette froide période de l'année mais conscient de l'importance de ces mondanités dans le cercle social et économique dans lequel il évolue, Quatre s'est toujours plié de relative bonne grâce à l'exercice. Si cette obligation n'est pas plus pénible à endurer qu'une autre, elle possède l'indéniable atout de rassembler – généralement – tout ou partie des ex-pilotes de Gundam. En la matière, cette année-ci se révèle un grand crû : les quatre autres n'avaient pas été tous réunis depuis trois ans. D'eux cinq, Quatre excepté, Wufei est le plus assidu ; simplement, il camoufle moins bien que Quatre l'agacement de ne pas y avoir trouvé un échappatoire. Quatre a un bref sourire vitriolé à le voir, la coupe intacte de champagne à la main et le regard vitreux, ne pas écouter les provocations de Duo à sa droite. Silencieux comme toujours et impeccable dans son costume blanc, Trowa se tient à proximité. À quelques mètres de là, l'objet des moqueries de Duo a les yeux levés sur Lady Une. Malgré les années, aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à dépasser cette femme, grande même lorsqu'elle ne porte pas de talons hauts. Comme à l'accoutumée quand il n'accorde à son interlocuteur qu'une attention polie, le visage de Heero est dépourvu d'expression. Mais Quatre sait qu'à l'instant où le Commandant en chef des Preventers aura renoncé – pour cette fois du moins – à le voir rejoindre son organisation, Heero s'en ira retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers.

Le jeune homme blond a un hochement de tête pour lui-même alors que sa prédiction se voit réalisée. Amusant, en un sens, comme ils finissent toujours par se regrouper. Quoi de plus naturel, a-t-il entendu à maintes reprises, pour une bande d'amis ? Quatre ne peut retenir un sourire de triste dérision. C'est une appellation qui leur est souvent attribuée : anciens pilotes de Gundam (ils le sont), et amis. Quatre lui-même y a longtemps cru, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa désillusion quelques semaines après la première célébration de Noël de Relena. Car, si les pilotes de Gundam sont tous et individuellement beaucoup de choses, ami n'est pas un qualificatif qu'on peut leur décerner.

Parce qu'ils ont combattu pour une cause commune, l'on présume que le lien tissé entre eux est celui de l'amitié. C'est une erreur, Quatre le sait à présent. S'il regarde en arrière, quelle relation a-t-il entretenu avec les quatre autres ? Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un ami ?

Un ami est quelqu'un pour qui l'on éprouve une affection autre que filiale ou sexuelle. Si Duo et lui-même sont d'une nature plutôt _tactile_, il n'irait pas jusqu'à les qualifier d'affectueux. L'attachement à l'autre s'exprime autrement, par le souci qu'on en a par exemple. Aucun d'eux ne s'est véritablement inquiété pour les autres, confiant que chacun trouverait sa voie. Nul n'a songé que ce chemin pourrait se faire d'une certaine façon ensemble, tous ont mené leur vie sans se préoccuper du devenir des autres.

Quatre, bien sûr, a entrepris de continuer l'œuvre de son père et, s'il est guidé par certaines de ses sœurs ou de ses beaux-frères, il reste seul à prendre les décisions finales. Il s'est principalement investi dans la reconstruction des dégâts générés par les conflits ainsi que dans le développement des Colonies. Wufei, naturellement, poursuit sa carrière chez les Preventers. Ils se croisent parfois lors de congrès ou réceptions telles que celle-ci et, s'ils finissent toujours par échanger quelques mots, cela ne va jamais au-delà des dernières nouvelles des uns et des autres. En fin de compte, ce n'est qu'une façon plus civile de crier « Statut ? ».

Duo a récemment acquis son vaisseau personnel, fondant ainsi sa propre entreprise de transport. Quand il l'a appris, par hasard mais sans surprise, Quatre en a été content pour lui. Il n'a jamais pris le temps de le féliciter. Heero, enfin, disparaît dans la nature, ne ressurgissant qu'en des occasions aussi rares que choisies, sans explications et avec un minimum de communication. Nul ne trouve à redire à cela. Quant à Trowa, Quatre ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Il doute que Trowa le sache très bien lui-même.

Lorsqu'il a réalisé cela, Quatre a vite appris à ne pas en concevoir de regret : après tout, s'en trouver affecté est de l'hypocrisie dans son expression la plus pure quand on ne fait rien soi-même pour y remédier. Jamais les pilotes ne se rendent visite, rares sont les coups de téléphone et toujours sont-ils motivés par une raison bien particulière qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir prendre – ou donner – des nouvelles. Du reste, contrairement à des amis, tous les cinq n'ont rien en commun. Des amis, même diamétralement opposés, partagent par définition quelque chose : des événements, des émotions... Ils s'enrichissent de leurs différences. Eux, à une époque aujourd'hui révolue, ont été liés par la guerre et le combat ; avec la paix, c'est leur relation même qui s'est éteinte. Il n'en reste rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais eu grand chose. Aujourd'hui encore, Quatre se demande parfois comment il a pu rester aveugle si longtemps. Peut-être, simplement, s'était-il satisfait de la facilité. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais cherché à définir quoique ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y penser, ils avaient une guerre à mener. Ensuite, on les a appelés des amis et un mot en valait bien un autre. Parce que les premiers temps, il était resté en contact relatif avec certains d'entre eux, Quatre ne s'était pas davantage interrogé sur le sujet. Mais, en y réfléchissant, quel avait été le sujet de ces fameux contacts ? Les Gundams. L'organisation de leur destruction. En un mot : leur dernière mission. Et Quatre avait été lui-même l'instigateur et l'exécuteur de la rupture du seul lien existant entre eux.

Il n'a que très peu côtoyé Wufei et durant la première guerre uniquement. Par nature solitaire, le garçon chinois n'a été l'un des leurs que sur la fin, pour le combat final. Avec Duo, Quatre a partagé la fuite et le deuil, la confusion et le doute sur leurs actions futures alors que les Colonies, menacées par OZ puis alliées à elle, ne pouvaient plus leur prêter leur nom pour combattre. Avec Heero, une étrange connivence temporaire et le lègue de son rôle tacite de meneur grâce auquel, le temps d'une bataille, Quatre les a vus presque tous unis. Avec Trowa, enfin, la musique et la culpabilité. Parce que Trowa a été le premier pilote que Quatre a rencontré, il s'est toujours fourvoyé sur la nature de leur lien, allant jusqu'à la méprendre pour de l'amitié. Mais le premier servi n'en devient pas pour autant le plus important, ou important tout court. S'il a longtemps cru que sa relation avec Trowa revêtait un caractère spécial, unique, ce n'était que par la force de la conjoncture de leur rencontre et celle des premiers mots qu'il avait adressés à Trowa. Tout cela est un souvenir qui se dissipe. Entre eux tous, il n'y a jamais eu plus que les armes car il n'y avait aucune base sur laquelle construire quoique ce soit et – en cela ils se ressemblent – tous sont bien trop individualistes pour n'être autre chose que des alliés de circonstance. Coéquipiers même est un terme exagéré.

C'est cela, peut-être, qui amuse Quatre alors que les quatre autres se tiennent dans un recoin du salon, près de la table buffet. Trowa regarde sa montre, adresse à qui veut lui répondre quelques mots. Quatre lui a connu plus de résistance : la soirée commence à peine à battre son plein. Duo, le sourire trompeur toujours en place, n'a de dégagé que l'apparence. À son tour, Heero prononce une parole à laquelle Wufei hoche la tête avec sobriété. Un groupe d'individus qui ne cherchent pas à devenir amis mais, quand ils se retrouvent, retombent dans leurs habitudes de guerre : se replier. Faire front face à une menace potentielle. Comme si le temps ne passait pas entre deux rencontres fortuites. En dehors seulement de leur cercle fermé (dos à dos pour couvrir tous les angles) mènent-ils leur existence. Se voir, c'est aussitôt redevenir ce qu'ensemble ils ne cessent au fond jamais d'être, chacun marqué au fer par les conflits et ce qui l'a conduit à piloter un Gundam. Ils n'ont pas le désir d'être autre chose pour les autres, peut-être n'y songent-ils même pas. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec une éventuelle incapacité à se faire des amis, non. C'est intrinsèque à leur petite bande. Anciens pilotes de Gundam. Ils n'iront jamais au-delà.

L'œil sur l'ensemble de la salle, Quatre repère immédiatement l'entrée du vieux chauffeur de Relena, aujourd'hui son majordome et dont Quatre a oublié le nom. Il ne peut qu'admirer la façon dont il se précipite sans en avoir l'air vers sa maîtresse. À son expression soigneusement gardée, Quatre le devine porteur d'une nouvelle susceptible de gâcher la fête. Relena doit aussi comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un problème de petits fours car, avec un naturel qui ne peut venir que de la pratique, elle prend rapidement congé de ses invités pour écouter à l'écart ce qu'il a à lui apprendre. Quatre ne manque rien de la pâleur qui saisit brutalement la jeune fille ni de la main involontairement portée à la bouche pour dissimuler tout désarroi, étouffer toute exclamation. Autour d'elle, nul n'a remarqué quoique ce soit mais la scène n'a pas échappé à la vigilance constante d'Heero. Déjà il se faufile entre les convives avec la fluidité d'un courant d'air, évitant avec adresse les regards, les gestes annonciateurs de conversation. Wufei le suit presque aussitôt. Après un échange de haussement de sourcil et d'épaules, Trowa et Duo leur emboîtent le pas. Plus aérien encore qu'Heero, Quatre lui aussi se rapproche. Enfin, il va savoir, un début de réponse, peut-être. Comment les pilotes vont-ils gérer la mort de l'un d'entre eux ?


End file.
